Always There
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Just a one-shot of Luke and Ross's friendship over the years. I know they never met, but a girl can dream! :) An R5 & 5SOS one-shot (with Brad from the Vamps)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I had to write this! I had inspiration! So, I read this fanfiction by one of my favorite authors, XFEELXTHEXLOVE. It's called The Rejects. I'm so obsessed about the friendship between Ross Lynch (R5/Austin &amp; Ally) and Luke Hemmings(5SOS). They were so adorable on how they cared for each other! SO MANY FEELS! So, this one-shot was born! Laura Marano(Austin &amp; Ally/ Bad Hair Day) and Bradley Simpson( The Vamps) are also in this, but not right away(that's a lie). I'm making them brother and sister. Also, i'm making Luke and Ross the same age. Don't question why, just read it! I might do more of these on this story, so be on the look out! Now, to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Always There**

**Summary: Just a one-shot of Ross Lynch and Luke Hemmings's friendship over the years. Yeah, I know they never met, but a girl can dream! (Okay, they did meet at a Walk The Moon concert, but they don't know each other that well!) XD**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Luke Hemmings, Laura Marano, Bradley Simpson, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Calum Hood, Micheal Clifford, Calum Hood, Ashton Irwin &amp; more**

* * *

_**Ross- 6 Luke- 6 Riker- 10 Rydel- 8 Rocky- 7 Ryland- 5**_

"I don't want to go to school!" I whined.

"Ross, you have to," Riker sighed.

"But no one likes me," I muttered, flopping on the couch.

"That's not true," Rydel said, sitting next to me.

"Tell that to the older kids," I replied.

"Just suck it up and go yo school! If we have to go you have to also," Rocky snapped.

"Ryland doesn't have to go to school," I pointed out.

Ryland clapped his hands and giggled, but then he started to cough.

"That's because he's sick," my mom said, walking in, "Now go put on your shoes before you miss the bus."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I put on my shoes and walked out of the house, my siblings following me. The bus pulled up and we got on. Riker, Rydel, and Rocky went to sit with their friends, but I have no friends to sit with. I sighed and tried to look for a seat. One of the 3rd graders tripped me and I fell. Everyone started to laugh at me and I felt the tears threatening to fall.

"Aw, the little freak sad?" the kid that tripped me teased.

Everyone laughed even harder. Tears streamed down my face and people started calling me even more names. I got up and quickly walked all the way to the front of the bus. The only seat left open was next to this blonde kid. He looked up at me when I sat next to him.

"Sorry, I can't leave. There are no other seats," I mumbled, wiping my face.

"I don't mind if you sit here," the boy said, "I was kind of getting bored talking to myself."

I let out a small laugh.

"I saw what Noah did," he said.

"You laughed too?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted to punch him in the face," he replied.

We both started laughing.

"You're probably the first person that actually wants to talk to me," I said.

"Hey, i'm a nice person, unlike those other jerks," the boy replied, "So, what's your name?"

"Ross Lynch, you?" I replied.

"Luke Hemmings," the boy answered, smiling at me.

"Luke, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed.

_**Ross- 10 Luke- 10 Riker- 14 Rydel- 12 Rocky- 11 Ryland- 9 Ratliff- 12 Laura- 10 Brad- 10**_

Luke's P.O.V

"Come on Ross!" I called out, running to the swings.

"I'm coming!" he replied, running after me.

"Don't kill each other!" Rocky said.

I finally got to the swings and Ross caught up to me.

"I win," I said, smirking.

"That's not fair!" Ross whined, "You got a head start!"

I shrugged and sat on the swing. Ross pouted and sat on the one next to me. Riker and Ratliff came over to us with a football.

"Do you guys want to play football with us?" Riker asked, tossing it in the air.

I was about to say yes, but Ross beat me to it.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Suit yourselves," Ratliff said, running off.

Riker just shrugged and ran after Ratliff. I looked over at Ross and glared.

"I wanted to play football!" I snapped.

He just shrugged and looked down at the ground. My expression softened and I went over to him. He moved over and I sat next to him.

"Why did you really say no to Riker?" I asked.

"His friends don't like me," Ross replied, "Last time I played with them, one of them pushed me and I scratched my leg really badly."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me.

"If you told me earlier I would of personally went and hit them with a car," I said, "I could still go and do it now."

He let out a small laugh and I smiled.

"Thanks Luke," he muttered.

"No problem," I said.

"Aww!" someone cooed.

We turned around and saw two kids standing behind us. One was a girl who was looking at us like we were the cutest things in the world. The other was a boy who had his arms crossed and was rolling his eyes.

"Laura, your creeping them out," the boy said.

"Well it's not my fault thy're adorable Brad!" she snapped.

We stood up and went over to them.

"So, i'm guessing you guys don't really get along?" Ross asked.

"What siblings do?" Brad replied.

"Fair point," I said.

"Well, hi!" Laura exclaimed, "Just a recap, i'm Laura and this is my annoying brother Brad!"

"Well, i'm Luke and this is Ross," I said.

"So, do you guys usually come here?" Ross asked.

"Mostly on weekends," Brad replied, "But hey, don't you guys go to Edison Elementary school?"

"Yeah! I knew you looked familiar," I replied.

"I guess we'll see you around!" Laura said, "Bye!"

She grabbed Brad's hand and they ran off. Rydel came over to us with Ryland.

"It's time to go," Rydel said.

"Okay," Ross replied, following Rydel.

I walked back with Ryland.

"Who were those kids you were talking to?" he asked.

"Just some knew friends," I replied, smiling.

_**Ross- 14 Luke- 14 Riker- 18 Rocky- 15 Rydel- 16 Ratliff- 16 Laura- 14 Brad- 14 Jack- 18**_

Ross's P.O.V

"I give up," Brad said, slamming his math homework on the table.

"You haven't even started it yet!" I pointed out.

"I can't get past the first question!" Brad defended.

Laura took the paper and looked over it.

"What does 3 to the second power come out to be?" she read.

"See?!" Brad yelled.

"Dude, it's just 3 times 3," Luke said.

"Oh," Brad mumbled, blushing.

We all rolled our eyes. Rocky came into the kitchen and sent a wink Laura's way. She rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. If it wasn't obvious, Rocky has a crush on her. But, she's not interested, at all.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Rocky asked.

"Homework," we all replied in monotone voices.

"Cool," he replied, sitting next to Laura.

Brad immediately sent him a death glare.

"Uh oh," I mumbled.

"He's in protective brother mode, again," Luke whispered.

Brad is a month older than Laura, so he calls himself her older brother even if she denies it. That means he can be very protective, and also beat the crap out of anyone that messes with Laura. So, Rocky's going to get it, again. Riker and Jack walked in laughing but froze when they saw what was happening.

"You might want to leave," I said, looking at Brad.

"You know what, i'll just get that water later," Jack said, running away, not wanting to face Brad's wrath.

"Screw it, i'm risking it," Riker muttered, walking to the fridge.

"What do you think your doing?" Brad asked darkly.

"Talking to this very fine lady," Rocky replied.

Brad slammed his fist on the table and we all jumped.

"Brad, if you're going to beat the shit out of Rocky, keep it down!" Rydel yelled.

"Oh! Don't do anything yet! I want to record this!" Ryland called out.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't like you," Brad said.

"She never said that," Rocky defended.

"Actually," Luke and I started.

Rocky glared at us and we just put our hands up in defense.

"Rocky, for the hundredth time, I don't like you," Laura stated.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Rocky sang.

"You're so stupid," she muttered.

"I like it when you insult me you know," Rocky purred, "Your angry voice sounds sexy."

"That's it," Brad mumbled.

He stood up and went over to Rocky. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Laura. Ryland came in with a video camera, Ratliff and Rydel right behind him. Then, Brad tackled Rocky and they both fell to the floor. Rocky screamed as Brad started to hit him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brad roared.

"This is better than last time," Ratliff said.

"NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!" Rocky cried.

"Should we help him?" Luke asked.

We all looked as Brad began pulling at Rocky's hair.

"Nah, he'll be fine," I replied.

"Anyone else hungry?" Rydel asked.

"I could eat," Riker replied.

Riker grabbed the keys to the van and we headed off to Burger King, leaving Brad and Rocky to settle their fight.

_**Ross- 16 Luke- 16 Riker- 20 Micheal- 17 Ashton- 18 Calum- 17 Ben- 22**_

Luke's P.O.V

I slammed the door in anger and Ben looked at me when I walked in. He turned off the T.V and stood up. Jack went on a trip with his friends, and my parents are at work, so it's just me and Ben, and my band when they come over.

"Bad day?" he asked.

I threw my backpack on the ground and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"No, fight with Ross," I replied.

"Oh, gossip!" Ben exclaimed, "Tell me the deets!"

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Do me a favor and never do that again," I said.

I sat down at the counter and Ben just shrugged.

"Anyway, what happened?" he asked, sitting across from me."

"Okay, since it is winter break, the band and I decided to have a rehearsal today," I replied.

_*Flashback*_

_5 hours ago_

_I laughed as Calum threw a snowball at Ashton._

_"You guys are idiots," Micheal said._

_I laughed even harder and Ashton and Calum started to throw snowballs at Micheal._

_"Oh, you think this is funny?" Micheal asked._

_I nodded my head and held my stomach from laughing. Then, the 3 of them started to attack me with snowballs. The chased me until we reached the park. We all fell from running, but Calum flicked snow at us anyway._

_"That was fun," Ashton said._

_"Should we rehearse more? I mean, we were just supposed to get coffee, but we ended up having a snowball fight," Calum pointed out._

_"Yeah, lets go," I said._

_We got up and headed back to Micheal's house._

_2 hours later..._

_After practice, we headed to Burger King for lunch, since Calum was in the mood for their cinnamon buns. We walked out of Burger King after a while and I laughed as Ashton tried to steal Micheal's leftover fries._

_"No! These are my fries!" Micheal whined._

_"I swear they act like toddlers," Calum laughed._

_"Nu-uh!" Ashton said._

_Calum and I held onto each other as we laughed._

_"LUKE!" a familiar voice yelled._

_I turned around and saw Ross standing there, looking really pissed._

_"Uh, we'll leave you guys alone," Ashton said._

_They walked to his car, but I know that they would try and listen._

_"Hey Ross," I said._

_"Hey? That's all you can say to me?!" he yelled._

_"What did I do?" I asked, getting a little mad._

_"You have got to be kidding me," Ross mumbled._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" I snapped, "You can't just come here and yell at me for no reason!"_

_"I do have a reason to be mad!" Ross yelled._

_"Then what is it?" I challenged._

_"You should know!" Ross shouted._

_"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!" Luke yelled, "You just had to come and ruin my fun with my friends!"_

_Ross looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes._

_"Fine, go with your friends," Ross said, "Seems like they're more important to you."_

_Then, he stormed off. I growled and walked to Ashton's car. I slammed the door when I came in. They all looked at me with shock and a little bit of anger._

_"So," Micheal said, trying to break the awkwardness. It didn't help._

_"Let's just go back and finish the song, I don't want to talk about the fight," I snapped._

_We drove back to Micheal's house in silence._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now, here we are," I finished, drinking my water-bottle, "See why i'm mad?"

"Luke, do you know what day it is?" Ben asked.

"Friday," I replied.

"What's the date?" he asked.

"December 29th," I replied.

Then, it hit me.

"Shit!" I yelled, "It's Ross's birthday! I forgot his birthday!"

Yeah, i'm a bastard. A heartless one, to be specific.

Ross's P.O.V

"How could he forget?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"I honestly don't know," Riker replied, bringing me closer.

"He told me he'd always be there for me," I said, "That's a load of bullshit now."

"Ross, he does care about you," Riker argued, "Maybe he was playing dumb."

"If he was we wouldn't of gotten into a fight and he wouldn't of said that i'm ruining his life," I shot back.

"He didn't say that," Riker said.

"He implied it," I replied.

The doorbell rang and Riker got up to go answer it.

"Ross, it's for you!" Riker called.

I rolled my eyes but went downstairs. My eyes widened as I saw Luke standing at the door.

Luke's P.O.V

I rang the doorbell to the Lynch's house and waited. Riker opened the door but glared at me when he saw me.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to talk to Ross," I replied.

"Fine, but I swear if you hurt him, I will end you," Riker threatened, grabbing my shirt collar.

I just nodded my head quickly and he let go of me.

"Ross, it's for you!" he called out.

I heard footsteps and Ross came to the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"I'll leave you to alone," Riker said, walking into the kitchen.

We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, breaking the silence, "I'm an idiot."

"And?" Ross asked.

"A dumbass," I replied.

"What else?" he questioned.

"A douchebag," I answered.

"Keep it going," he said.

"An asshole, and a dick head," I added.

"Yeah, you really are all of those things," Ross mumbled.

"Ross, I really am sorry. I should of remembered your birthday," I said, "I'm a horrible best friend.

"No you're not," Ross replied, "If you were, you wouldn't have come to apologize."

"I actually came for that, and to give you this," I said.

He raised his eyebrows and I motioned for him to come outside. I covered his eyes and lead him to my car. I removed my hands away and he gasped.

"No, way," he whispered.

"Happy Birthday," I said.

"YOU GOT ME A SIGNED GUITAR FROM FALL OUT BOY?!" he exclaimed.

If you couldn't tell already, Fall Out Boy is Ross's favorite band.

"It took me 5 hours, but I got a signature from each of them," I said, "I also got us front row seats for their next concert, so, surprise!"

He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged him back.

"Anything for you Ross," I said, "Anything for you."

**_Ross- 18 Luke- 18 Riker- 22 Rydel- 20 Ratliff- 20 Rocky- 19 Calum- 19 Micheal- 19 Ashton- 20 Laura- 18 Brad- 18_**

Ross's P.O.V

"So, you're saying you dared Micheal to dye his hair rainbow?" I asked, drinking my water bottle.

"Yup," Brad replied, "I don't see the problem. He dyes his hair different colors."

"He's going to look like a clown!" Laura yelled.

"Yeah, and he'll blame you," Luke added.

Brad shrugged and looked at his phone.

"He should be back in half an hour. Apparently it take a lot of time to dye hair," Brad said, rolling his eyes.

"Idiot," Laura muttered.

Riker, Ryland, Ratliff, and Rocky came in holding black suits.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Brad's funeral," Rocky replied.

"Huh?" Brad asked.

"Micheal's going to kill you once he finds out what you did," Ryland replied.

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

"He switched Micheal's hair dye," Riker answered, "The one Brad gave him won't come out for at least 3 months."

We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you're dead," Luke said.

"No i'm not," Brad argued.

Rydel and Calum came in with flowers.

"Brad, do you like these?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Brad replied.

"Good, these will look nice on your casket," Calum said.

"WHAT?!" Brad yelled, standing up.

"We told you, Micheal's going to kill you," Riker sighed.

Ashton came in with a bunch of cards.

"I made invitations for Brad's funeral!" he exclaimed.

He saw Brad and gave Rydel a confused look.

"I thought he was dead already," Ashton said.

"Micheal hasn't murdered him yet," Rydel explained.

"Oh," Ashton said, "Well. i'm still handing these out."

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" Brad yelled.

"BRAD!" Micheal roared.

We all froze. The door slammed shut and Micheal came storming into the kitchen. We all held back our laughter. Laura was right, he does look like a clown.

"H-hey Mikey," Brad squeaked, "Nice hair."

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" he yelled, chasing Brad.

"Told you he was going to say that," Rocky whispered to Ryland.

Ryland just rolled his eyes in response.

"I'll get the mop for the blood," Ratliff said.

"We'll order the casket," Rydel and Laura added.

"We got the clothes," Riker, Rocky, and Ryland replied.

They all walked out of the kitchen, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Would you let Micheal chase me like that?" I joked as I watched Micheal attempt to stab Brad with his comb.

"Nope, he'd have to go through me," Luke replied in a serious tone.

"Dude, I was playing around," I said.

"I know. but i'm being serious," Luke replied, "You're my best friend. If anyone tries to hurt you, I will personally murder them."

"Thanks Luke," I said, hugging him.

"I know," he gloated.

I punched his shoulder.

"You ruined the moment!" I whined.

"You still love me," he said.

"Always," I whispered, "I'll always be there for you, just like you are for me."

* * *

**Aww! Cheesy ending! Oh well! I had to end it some way! Hope you guys liked it! See you soon! Byeeee!**

**~Groot XD**


End file.
